My Secret
by Choi Hye Won
Summary: Kim Kibum seorang primadona kampus sedangkan Choi Siwon hanyalah namja cupu di kampusnya. lalu ada apakah hubungan di antara keduanya yang tidak diketahui oleh publik? sibum couple and other


**My Secret**

**.**

**.**

**Pair : Choi Siwon x Kim Kibum**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Drama, ****humor, romance.**

**Warning : Genderswitch, Gaje, Full Typos, Abal, OOC, OC.**

**Pokoknya DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang yeoja dengan balutan pakaian seksinya kini tengah berjalan dengan anggunnya di koridor kampus. Semua mata kini tertuju padanya yang tampak sangat cantik dengan balutan dress mini berwarna biru tersebut. Killer smilenya tak henti-hentinya menghiasi wajah cantik bak porselen tersebut.

"Wahhh kenapa dia semakin bertambah cantik saja,"ucap seorang namja yang dari tadi memandang Kibum tanpa berkedip sedikitpun.

"Huaaa dia semakin seksi saja,"ucap seirang namja lagi yang sedang mengelompok.

"Kibum milikku,"klaim seorang namja lagi.

"Aniyo, dia itu milikku,"sanggah seorang namja lagi hingga terjadi sedikit keributan disana akibat yeoja bernama lengkap Kim Kibum tersebut.

Kim Kibum. Ya, dialah ratu di kampus mewah SM university tersebut. Dia selalu dipuja oleh para namja di kampus tersebut, bahkan ada yang sampai mendirikan fansclub yang berbama snowcle. Club yang berisikan anggota-anggota yang sangat menyukai Kibum. Mereka sudah seperti penguntit bagi Kibum. Dimana ada Kibum pasti ada mereka. Kibum terkadang juga merasa risih juga dengan adanya mereka karena kehidupan pribadinya tidak bisa leluasa.

"Dasar namja-namja tidak berguna,"ucap seseorang sambil mengepalkan tangannya kuat hingga menimbulkan warna kemerahan disana. Mata tajam bak elangnya tak henti-hentinya memandang tajam pada sosok yeoja cantik yang tengah dikerumuni oleh para namja tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lihat eoh? Jangan bermimpi mendapatkannya,"ucap seirang namja lagi yang terkenal dengan julukan charming prince tersebut pada namja bermata elang yang bernama lengkap Choi Siwon tersebut.

Namja dengan penuh kharisma tersebut langsung meninggalkan Siwon yang sedang menahan emosinya yang sudah meluap tersebut.

"Hello princess,"namja tampan tadi langsung merangkul Kibum dengab tidak sopannya.

"Hallo Changmin-ah,"jawab Kibum sambil melepaskan rangkulan tangan Changmin pada pundaknya. Ia merasa sangat risih dengan tindakan namja bernama lengkap Shim Changmin tersebut yang selalu ingin dekat-dekat dengannya.

"Emmm bagaimana kalau sepulang sekolah nanti kita keluar?"ajak Changmin masih berusaha merayu Kibum yang kini tampak enggan meladeninya.

"Ahh mianhae Changmin-ah, aku ada janji jadi tidak bisa menemanimu. Aku ke kelas duluan ne, Annyeong,"Kibum segera mempercepat langkahnya meninggalkan Changmin sebelum namja itu akan mencari-cari alasan lain untuk dekat-dekat dengannya lagi.

"Kau semakin membuatku penasaran Kibum-ah, aku tidak akan menyerah sampai kau menjadi milikku,"seringaian tipis tercipta di wajah tampannya tersebut saat melihat Kibum kini semakin berjalan menjauhinya.

.

.

.

Kibum melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya memasuki sebuah pekarangan rumah sederhana yang di depannya ada sebuah taman kecil yang rindang. Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah tersebut setelah ia berhasil membuka handle pintu rumah tersebut.

"Chagiya,"sepasang tangan kekar telah memeluk tubuh ramping Kibum dari belakang.

"Ohhh kau sudah pulang Wonnie?"tanya Kibum lembut pada namja yang sedang memeluknya dengan sangat erat tersebut.

"Ne Bummie, tadi aku menuggumu tapi kau masih di kelilingi oleh fans-fansmu yang tak berguna itu,"namja bertangan kekar yag teridentifikasi bernama lengkap Choi Siwon itu kini tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya imut membuat Kibum tersenyum simpul dibuatnya.

"Mianhae Wonnie. Tapi kau tahu kan yang aku cintai hanya dirimu bukan yang lain. Dan aku tak akan pernah berpaling darimu Wonnie. Arasseo,"ucap Kibum sambil memeluk erat tubuh kekar tersebut.

"Gomawo Bummie,"Siwon mencium bahu Kibum yang terekspos bebas akibat pakaiannya yang memang bermodel terbuka tersebut. kibum hanya menikmati setiap kecupan yang diberikan oleh Siwon padanya tanpa berniat menolak perlakuan Siwon yang begitu memabukka tersebut.

.

.

.

**Continue ?**

**End ?**

**Apakah FF gaje ini pantas untuk dilanjutkan? Kalian sendiri yang tentukan ne dengan cara mereview.**

**Annyeonghaseyo readers^^**

**Saya datang membawa FF baru hehe.. semoga kalian suka^^**

**.**

**.**

**Review please ^^**


End file.
